Befouled
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: What if Prince Kael'Thas Sunstrider found Harry and raised him as his own? Enter Sylastor A. Sunstrider, Prince of the Sin'Dorei... watch as his destiny comes to bite him in the ass as he returns to his homeworld, wath how magic itself struggles...
1. Chapter 1

**Befouled**

Disclaimer: It came to me as an idea, what if Harry Potter had been raised by Kael'Thas Sunstrider and was heir to the throne of the Sin'Dorei? Well, here it is…

**

* * *

**

Woeful destiny of the bloodied children

* * *

Kael'Thas Sunstrider was a man without much in the ways of patience. At this moment, he was busy with doing a summoning of a phoenix, which would be his greatest achievement yet, until he was interrupted for a moment, his spellcasting going awry and killing one of the young magisters next to him, the body immolating after a second. With a start, he could feel a ripple go through the weave of magic, a sign that someone with great magic had been unbound from the coil, possibly in another dimension. He strode off, leaving the rest of the magisters to take the ashes of the dead one away, his mind already forming the plans to create a portal to wherever that magician was, and then try to bind him or her into his service. One with such power would be wasted upon the likes of the rest of the world, even though the Quel'Dorei never did anything like this before.

A shimmering portal fizzed into existence in front of Privet Drive number four, Kael'thas stepping out of it, followed by a pair of his closest magisters, watching as a bundle had been set on the stoop of what seemed to be a big blocky building, the air being less then clean in this locale. Shaking his head slightly, he walked up to the bundle, opening it with a small whisk of his hand, and then looked at the face of the one that had been unbound from magic, the one that would be able to master all sorts of magic. A letter was within the folds of the baby's cloth, the letter being plucked from it by Kael'Thas, as he walked back through the portal, giving the order to close it once they were back at the other side, since he had plans with the young one.

"Bring me some baby food." Was his first order as he walked through the portal, an aide bowing before him before going off to fetch the items required, Kael'Thas looking upon the little baby within his hands and smiled, as he read through the letter, a simple translation spell being easily done. With a snap of his fingers, the parchment upon which the letter was written immolated, as he looked at the baby, who had awoken and was now curiously staring up at him, a smile coming to the man's face. "Harry Potter, right? No longer shall you bear that name, for I will now name you Sylastor Anasterian Sunstrider, my son and Heir to the throne."

The aide returned with the food and other assorted items in tow, a nursemaid accompanying him, Kael'thas looking at the nursemaid before handing little Sylastor to her. "This is Sylastor Anasterian Sunstrider, my heir. Guard him with your life." "Yes, Prince Kael'Thas. Your son is in good hands." The nursemaid bowed deeply before him and he watched as she departed, a smile coming to his face as he remembered the look within those green eyes, the one moment that they had looked each other in the eyes and had seen the unbridled power within them. Sylastor would be tutored by the best of the best, nothing would ever be denied of him, since he had the power to change the world. "You'll be one of the greatest magisters of all time, Sylastor, I'll make sure of it."

The Prince went back to his summoning, the energy flow steadying within a few seconds, before a burning spectre appeared, materializing seconds after, the magisters that worked with him fainting because of the expenditure, Kael'Thas looking at the phoenix he had summoned, the burning heat of the firebird making it almost unbearable to be close to, the beast flying stationary overhead, Kael's eyes following it with interest, as he unsummoned it, the heat fizzing out immediately, a smile coming to his face as he knew now that he would be able to summon the bird again.

The time for the announcement of the new heir to the throne had come, making him feel slightly nervous. It would all have to rely upon the moment where they would bathe Sylastor in the Sunwell, to bless him with the exceptional magical prowess, which only the line of kings were accessing. The Sunwell had the power to bless whoever bathed within the waters, the royal family being the ones that held the most power.

He held Sylastor within his hands as he stood above the arcane font of magic, watching the water churn slightly, lowering Sylastor into it after staring at it for a few more seconds, the glow of magic blinding him for a moment, as the water flowed over his hands, submerging Sylastor, the child spluttering for a few moments as the magic seeped into the small delicate body. He felt the body change, becoming bigger, and he pulled Sylastor out, noticing that the eyes, which had been a brilliant green in color before, had started to get a bluish glow within them, the energy of the sunwell also running through him. The body, which hjad looked human before, had changed a great deal, the features now being more like the lines of the Quel'Dorei then anything else, the delicateness of the face being almost similar to his own, the green eyes being one of the things that intrigued the elder man, cradling the baby within his hands and then walking away from the Sunwell, the threads of destiny changing with that one act of submerging Sylastoor within the Sunwell.

"My people! I present you here my son, Sylastor Anasterian Sunstrider! May he be treated like I am treated by you." The cheers momentarily made Sylastor cry, Kael'thas hushing the child softly, stroking the black hair, the sole feature that remained unchanged. Sylastor's hand grabbed his, Kael'thas looking at the smaller hand that grasped his hand, a smile coming to his face as he kissed the forehead of the child, momentarily forgetting just where he was.

The majority of the females were absolutely convinced that their prince had just done one of the cutest things, kissing his own son on the forehead. They might be called arrogant people, but they still enjoyed some pleasures, like listening to music and watching people dance, even fighting being one of the joys that they had. The females immediately convened to discuss a possibility of their 'young' prince marrying sometime soon. The males on the other hand shook their heads at the actions of the females, likening to think of it as something that would be typically female.

"Father, tell me about summoning." The words came at an inopportune time, but nonetheless, Kael'Thas set down his quill and looked at young Sylastor, the boy being 10 at the moment, and already looking like an adult. It was a testament to the dip within the Sunwell that the boy had grown so fast, most of the Sin'Dorei being adult-sized near their 19th year of age, and would age very slowly for the years afterwards. For Sylastor to be already 6'1, which probably would be as tall as he'd ever grow, the length of the body not being really helpful at times, but still, the young one showed good aptitude towards magic, the entire skillset of a normal magister being mastered pretty swiftly.

"One moment Sylastor, allow me to put this letter in the outbox. Alright, summoning is all about bending the forces of magic to summon something to you, preferably a demon servant or even someone else, if you have enough skill. Personally, I can call upon a phoenix if I want to, the entire process of summoning being hastened by the arcane magic that flows through my body." The explanation wasn't complete, but since every Sin'Dorei would have to delve into magic on their own, it was the only thing that he could say.

The rest of the day was spent getting Sylastor to try out the summoning of a minor agent of the Burning Legion, an imp, as a warlock stood by, trying to explain the stuff to Sylastor who merely scoffed at the explanations.

* * *

The day he had to leave Sylastor was bad enough, as he followed a portal leading towards Outland, promising himself that he would return to deliver his people, looking at the ravaged world of Outland, Vash and Illidan already waiting for him. He had been allowed several days to spend at Silvermoon, trying to get his last Verdant Sphere back. Sylastor himself wouldn't be allowed to have his own verdant Spheres till he had at least a master's degree in magic, which would be soon enough.

Sylastor looked at his teacher, who had been one of the magisters that had apparently been with his father to get him, the world that he had originated from being one that was more polluted then this one, the stench of machinery apparently hanging in the air there. He wondered how it would be if he had managed to stay there, but then he wouldn't have been found by his father, Kael'thas being gone for almost 4 years. It had been bad enough for him, worrying about his father's health, but he knew that it was actually silly, to worry about one of the greatest mages that had ever been born.

"So, young master, this is the way to conjure up a phoenix." The magister finished, summoning one of the firebirds for effect. Sylastor looked at the firebird and nodded, beginning to mutter the arcane words that would summon forth the creature of fire, the firebird called the Phoenix. "Aralesh Del'rander ama Sin, sin, hel'are Tenamana." The power that flowed from his body was enormous, and Sylastor wondered whether he would be able to sustain the magic, or that he would dry out like those Wretched. The thrill of a Phoenix hung in the air, as it materialized, being small in size, but still, a Phoenix. The magister looked at the bird as Sylastor collapsed on the floor, the firebird looking at Sylastor, then thrilling a song, a burst of fire blasting at Sylastor, a shimmering shield that went materialized in front of him, as Sylastor rose, his eyes looking at the firebird and his mouth opened, words spilling forth from the mouth. "I need to quench my thirst."

The void of magic that opened within his mouth sucked in most of the ambient magic, as his eyes ignited in their normal green manner, the fire that burned within them, the eyes having changed from blue-green to hellfire green at the moment that the Sin'Dorei had started feeding on fel magic, making it look ghastly as Sylastor began to draw in the energy of the phoenix, his eyes glowing with the hunger, as more and more of the fiery energy was sucked into the mouth, the body beginning to glow with the arcane power that ran through his body.

The Phoenix screeched as the energy was sucked up, the energy being changed into pure mana by Sylastor's internal organs, the mana being redistributed towards the other needing parts of his body, while he kept his eyes upon the phoenix as it fell from the sky, its energy spent, the husk turning to ashes, the ashes condensing within an egg, Sylastor stopping his feeding upon the mana within the egg, and looked at it. "I've summoned my phoenix, will I be accepted within the ranks of the Blood mages now?" the magister nodded, Sylastor nodding to himself as he began to dust off his robes, the ritual candles leaving some stains on them as he had fallen atop them, the flame not hurting him, since he wore the fire-proof robes that were standard issue for every aspiring Bloodmage, but still…

"I'll contact the rest of the conclave of Blood Magi, and then we will let you know, young prince." The magister bowed and Sylastor left, the squashed candle still clinging to his robes, blasted off with a simple fire spell. He joined his guards in the adjoining room, looking at each of them.

His bodyguards were symmetrical, two mages and two paladins, as a martial and magical barrier around him. They accompanied him virtually everywhere, ever since he had been made a Prince by Kael'thas, who had succeeded his father as the Sun King, king of the Sin'Dorei. There were 2 males and 2 females, guardians to the young Prince.

"Prince Sylastor, what are your plans for this afternoon?" Ariella queried, looking at her Prince with an expectant look. She was garbed within dark robes with the emblem of the phoenix embroidered upon them, signaling her as one of the elite bodyguards of the royal family. Next to her was Radal Fireleaf, the paladin who apparently was the only one that could really hold his liquor, even though he didn't really say why he had that skill.

"Master Sunstrider, it would be for the best if we formed a cordon around you, to better safeguard you." The paladin said, his tone awfully formal, Sylastor sighing as he looked at Radal, who was not even twitching in his stance, the door opening and the magister entering.

"Master Sylastor, as a special excursion of sorts, allow me to make a portal to your native world. It has been decreed that while you wear the robes of the Blood magus, you will be the leader and commander of the expeditionary force to your world, whereas Lor'Themar Theron will take over as regent lord of Quel'Thalas in your absence." The magister wheezed slightly, as if he had been in extended conversation with the rest of the Blood magi, which could very well have been the case, as Sylastor didn't know all there was about the ways of his magical people, the ways of the magister being long and inflexible, some skills only taught at a certain manner of experience. The fact that he was now a Blood mage was something of note, but the added job of being the leader of an expeditionary force was just something of a nuisance, but if it guaranteed his status as the youngest Blood mage in History, it would be worth the additional paperwork.

"Congratulations, my prince." Came from the other female member of the 'bodyguards of fate' as that female had stated once, a hug being given to him. She wore a long flowing white robe, with a long staff in her hands. She looked to be around 27 years in age, but really was around 400, her faith within the holy light nonexistent, but instead she chose to believe in the power of the royal family, leaving her order to serve as a personal guard for him. Her name was Zeranna De'Raa, or so she said. She was partnered with Elandrian Suncrosser, a warlock of some renown, as well as being a master Alchemist.

Elandrian was dressed in a black robe, the emblem of the royal family on it, Sylastor having taken a liking to the man because of his rather dry humor and sense of wit. "Well, don't smother the poor child, Zeranna, he needs to live. Though I can imagine that he'd want to stay pressed to your assets for the rest of eternity." A smack followed, Elandrian rubbing his shoulder slightly as she had given him a fist to the shoulder, Sylastor looking at the quarrel between them with some small amount of irritation within his eyes. "Well, childishness aside, you do make a rather convincing guard, Elandrian."

Elandrian straightened out a little bit, Sylastor shaking him head softly at the hubris of the warlock, but still, he couldn't complain since the man was older than him, despite looking like he was a mere 20 years old. Out of them all, Zeranna was the oldest, then Ariella, then Radal and finally Elandrian, who was a mere 200 years old, a fact which he lamented at times.

"Well, I guess we would better make haste to visit my world, or else the old group would be 'missing their ambassador'. " Sylastor muttered as he began to walk towards the magister, the magister stepping aside to let the prince pass, Sylastor looking at the shimmering portal which had mysteriously appeared, as had the members of the Blood Mage Council. He did have the sneaking suspicion that they had been hidden under a veil of invisibility, but not a single shred of proof.

As the portal stabilized, he walked through it, a verdant grassland visible, his bodyguards forming a circle around him and they walked through, back onto his home dimension.

He looked at the plains, watching as the bees buzzed around and everything seemed to be just like any normal summer day. There was not a single disturbance in the air, and he allowed himself to relax a little, seating himself on the grass, as his bodyguards did the same, the portal shimmering out of existence, a packet with information given to Ariella to conjure up a portal back to their home dimension, with the strict orders to lead it to the entrance hall of the Sunspire.

"Well, it certainly isn't the corrupted world that we all expected. It looks mostly peaceful." Sylastor muttered to Radal, who nodded, giving the world a cursory glance with his eyes focusing upon someone approaching them, Sylastor's gaze focusing upon the figure moments before it reached them.

The figure, who turned out to be a boy of around 14-15, spoke something in a weird language that none of them could understand, a quick translation spell whispered in Thalassian fixing that problem. "So, what are you all doing here with the muggles?"

"We don't know of what you speak, stranger." Sylastor said, the boy's attention focusing on him now. "What do you mean? You've got to be a wizard or else you'd not be here, Also, isn't it a bit weird to wear that suit of armor?" Sylastor shook his head slightly as Radal gave the boy a stony glare, the boy taking a few steps back. "Hey, what's that on your forehead?"

Sylastor looked at the boy, rising from his seated position, whilst wiping the hair away from his scar, the sole disfigurement on his otherwise flawless skin. "A scar left by something which happened to me in the past." "Blimey, you're Harry Potter. Where've you been, the entire Wizarding World has been looking for you. Stay here, I'll go get my dad."

Before Sylastor knew it, he had embroiled himself into a whole new world, as an older man popped into the area, giving him a look and then asking him if he really was Harry Potter. "Yes. I have been told that that was my name." the older man, who introduced himself as Arthur, told them to wait until he got a very wise man…

Sylastor wouldn't know what would happen next, as he was pulled into a world filled with prophecy and scholarly pursuits…

* * *

Alright, a few things about this story. I haven't included a good description of what Sylastor looks like for a good reason, which is that he will change his style quite a bit, and I would like to have him dress up in traditional Blood Mage robes.'

Still, if I get enough reviews, I might continue this story, since I've written it for fun and hope that it's well-received. vote for possible pairings... Sylastor/magic is pretty self-explanatory

Demon God of Chaos


	2. Schooling?

**Befouled**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of Warcraft, I only own whatever I please to create for myself, like Blood Elf characters.

* * *

**Schooling?**

* * *

Sylastor looked at the old man, his bodyguards being present in the same room, as they were in an ancient castle after the man had told him that he was their only hope. There appeared to be a prophecy that was made about him, but that prophecy seemed to be something of a mockery of a real one, like Voren'Thal had made about him once, that he had a great destiny. "So, Harry, it is imperative that you get your schooling here, so you will be able to complete your destiny."

He had gotten used to being called harry, albeit Sylastor still was his true name, the old man not being dissuaded by the idea that he didn't know magic of their world, though he had carefully worded it not to include the fact that he had been to another world and had received magical training. He had managed to pass off his guardians as mere friends, albeit trained in different ways and looking 'muggle', though he still hadn't gotten the meaning of that world. There was a brief moment of reluctance that shone in his eyes, as he contemplated telling about his father Kael'Thas. It would be better to just ignore it and make it into what he wanted to, but if his father decided to pay a visit, it'd be better to just pass him off as either a man interested in him, or just someone who was close to him.

"I guess there's no choice but to accept. I want to learn your so-called magic." The old man nodded and then passed towards the hearth, wherein he threw a green powder, before calling out to that man, Arthur his name was, if he recalled correctly. "Arthur, would you care to show Mister Potter Diagon Alley? He would need to get to his vault and his wand."

"Of course, professor Dumbledore." The affirmative was easily given as well as an explanation that his sons needed their equipment as well. The mention of sons made Sylastor look at the man and wonder how many he had, since he did seem somewhat frail. Ariella sighed softly as she was told to step into the fire, having watched Rabal and Elandrien step through after saying the destination, Sylastor having passed through too. The look on her face was something which she had schooled carefully, one of almost boredom. She looked at the old man and then walked into the fire, reciting the name of the alley carefully. "Diagon Alley." The language wasn't that hard after all, it just had to be a good translation spell to be used and it went smoothly.

She stepped out of the fire, seeing that Rabal and Elandrien had already taken defensive positions outside, the same man that had introduced them to Dumbledore standing with a whole clutch of redheads. The looks on their face were almost a mix of stunned as she knew that she looked pretty, and used it to her advantage at times, but still, she lived only to serve the royal family. "Make place for Lord Sylastor." She muttered towards Rabal and Elandrien and watched as they made place, Sylastor tumbling out of the hearth with a muttered curse on his lips, watching the people in the bar look at him with slightly surprised looks.

Sylastor waited for Zeranna to appear, the man named Arthur briefly giving him a name to every new face of his clutch, making for quite the amusing sight as most of them looked pretty surprised to see him. "Are you really Harry Potter?" the little girl with them asked, Sylastor nodding briefly. "Yes. "

A flurry of movement caught his attention, as wizards and witches got up after hearing his name, his brain already searching for an area offensive spell, watching for them to make the first move. A wizard who reeked of booze told him how glad he was to have met him, Sylastor noting with some disdain that the hand which had touched him had been sticky, before a witch took his attention by hugging him. Out of a corner of his eye, he could see Zeranna about to shoot holy energy at them, the energy already collecting within her hands, invisible to anyone without the magical senses of the Sin'Dorei.

"Come on Harry, we've got to be off to get you a wand." Sylastor briefly snorted in annoyance at the Weasley man and then followed, Zeranna being significantly calmed down as Rabal was telling her that it will not do to kill everyone with divine spells. She followed nonetheless, as they were led to a magical archway, which opened when one of the bricks was pressed. Sylastor was not impressed, having seen greater works of enchantment in Silvermoon, where simply everything was enchanted whether it wanted to or not. A trip to the bank was also uneventful, Zeranna and Ariella sharing a cart with him, even as they both mumbled something about goblins being all the same wherever they went. He didn't have much experience with them, so he didn't comment on it, not really up to going into debate with one. He still was glad he'd gotten out of the maze due to the fact that it was awfully fast, though there seemed to be no difficulty for the goblin in handling the cart.

The way towards the wand shop wasn't even obtruded by anyone, chiefly because Zeranna had got out her staff and was pushing everyone away with it, despite the glares that she received. The Weasleys looked at the big staff, adorned with the sigils of the Holy Light, which had actually been stolen by the Archbishop of the Cathedral of the Holy Light. She watched the people part before the shop and led her prince into it, watching with a small amount of glee as Rabal placed himself in the shop opening and glared at anyone who dared to approach. Getting a magical item was a matter of important business to any blood elf, and so, their ruler should be allowed to have his own pick, the wand not really being essential, but still, it was something that was private, with only the bodyguards able to witness it.

"Ahh, Mister Potter, how nice to finally meet you." Sylastor looked at the man that came from the shadows, briefly being reminded of the Night Elves's Shadowmeld, but then dismissing that idea, as he began to get fitted for his wand, a magical tape running over his arm and measuring it, before he was pressed a wand into his hand. "Wave it around and see what you get."

"Harry, don't wave that around so carelessly, you might incinerate us accidentally." Zeranna muttered, Sylastor giving her a look which was somewhat mocking, the older woman shaking her head at the look. "Hey, if you blow off an asscheek, I'm not healing it."

Sylastor waved the wand, it being plucked from his hands by the shopkeeper moments later and he stared at another wand that had been pressed into his hands, waving it a little, the shopkeeper, a mister Ollivander looking at it, before fetching another wand from one of the drawers, instructing him to put the wand back in the box, which he did reluctantly. Twenty minutes later, the last wand in the shop was pushed into his hands, Sylastor glaring at it as he waved it, a blast of fire emerging from the tip. "Very good, Mister Potter. The wand you're holding right now is a decent one, made from Holly and Phoenix feather, the phoenix which gave a feather to form the core also donating one to another wand of mine, sadly the one who gave you that scar." Sylastor nodded softly as he took the wand in his hands a bit tighter and waved it once, the wand emitting a series of sparks now.

"That'll be 10 galleons, if you'd please pay at the register." Sylastor paid for his wand, looking at the weasley family members, some of which weren't really paying much attention to the going ons, then at his bodyguards, Zeranna absently filing her nails while Ariella was busy with chatting in Thalassian with Elandrien. He wondered how long they would be able to keep up this charade, though if the jig was up, he'd just teleport away, it'd be easy enough to do that and then create a portal back, never to return.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Arthur asked him, and Sylastor shrugged, not really having any idea what they would be able to do save buying some supplies. "We could go and look at brooms dad. I bet Harry'd love to see them." "Ronald.." the older man said, Sylastor's attention peaked by the way which the young boy had spoken about brooms. "It'd be fine, Mister Weasley. I'll go look at these brooms, and see whether they're much different from the ones I know." The older man raised an eyebrow and then gave in. within five minutes they were in front of the broom emporium, Ronald telling all about Quidditch and how it was supposed to be played whilst Sylastor was busy keeping in a yawn. Somehow, it didn't really look like an interesting sport to play, the games they had come up with in Quel'Thalas, like dueling a felguard or playing with mana constructs to enact a war, or even studying magic being a lot more interesting.

It would come as no surprise that the other Sin'Dorei were also pretty bored by all of this, none of them seeing much merit in such a game. One could fly using magic, so why bother? It'd all be a waste of time to make the broom be enchanted and used to fly, so why bother with that. Unless one had a low supply of mana, the trick of levitation was one of the easiest things that a mage could learn, given enough aptitude at the casting.

"Impressive." Was all that he said after the youngest male Weasley had finished his report on Quidditch and why it was awesome. "When I get into a House, I will try to avoid playing, since it seems rather dangerous." Ronald made to protest, but was silenced by his older brother George. "Well, Ickle Ronnikins, he doesn't seem to really like dangling upon a broomstick to fight for Gryffindor's honor…"

"So what if he were to join Slytherin instead, Ickle Ronnikins?" Fred came up to Ron's other side, making Ron look at his brother with a slightly disgusted look. "Harry would never join up with the filthy serpents. It'd be a disgrace to his Gryffindor ancestry." Sylastor's brow quirked, as he pointed his wand at Ron's throat. "Gryffindor ancestry?" he asked, looking Ron deep in the eyes. "Every Potter has been in Gryffindor since its founding." Ron squeaked out, Sylastor moving his wand away from Ron's throat. "Aha. Zeranna, please be a dear and give this young man a display of what you do to pretentious people who think they know all about me…"

One staff to the crotch was all it took for the crowd to clear away, Zeranna looking at the pitiful husk that was Ron Weasley and a cold smile on her face. "Nobody assumes anything about Prince Sylastor. We swore an oath to safeguard him from any danger that he might face, never mind the danger that we will be in. Until Death, we will not allow anyone to defame his stature, for our life will keep his safe." With that, the priestess pointed her staff at Sylastor, who bowed lightly, the other guards bowing slightly before him. It was an unwritten code of conduct that nobody dare presume anything about the royal family, or else be meted out justice. Those who would dare to set them on a path that would err them into the side that they wanted, would be eliminated, however small or big this erring was. Only the royal family should decide what it's members did, and woe to those that dared to cross any member of the family, Sylastor being the last one on Azeroth, therefore the most important one in the eyes of the people of Quel'thalas.

Elandrien looked at the writhing form, wishing he'd be able to summon his imp to barbeque the boy a little. "Well, he looks to be writhing in pain… just like you'll all do when I cast the curse of agony." A vicious smirk passed over his face as he looked at the others, who winced, knowing just how much pain it could inflict upon someone. Curses were somewhat of his specialty, useful in a fight but not really too useful when you had to fight against him one on one. They usually held long incantations, which would be detrimental in a quick battle, but for long prolonged fights, it'd be easier to cast them.

"Well, he looks to be getting better." Sylastor muttered as he watched Rabal pick up Ron and set him at his feet again, a shaky look at Zeranna being directed by the redhead, Zeranna fingering her staff with some modicum of impatience behind the move. "Why did you do that?"

"We're very protective of Harry." Rabal muttered towards the Weasley patriarch, moving his body to shield Sylastor from any retaliation. "Whatever he cares to do, we shall do, as we have pledged our friendship to him in a sacred oath." That statement caused some raised eyebrows, but at a cursory glance at Sylastor, who merely shrugged. "They said that. I don't claim to be on their side, they said they pledged themselves to me, not me."

"Come on Harry, have a bit of fun with us, right? I'm your loving friend, and we're best buddies." Elandrien said as he slapped Sylastor on the shoulder, Sylastor sending a glare which was snapesque at the warlock before sighing. "I'm only keeping you as a friend because you're such a great and wonderful person."

"How old are you? You seem a bit old to be a friend of Harry's, miss" Zeranna looked at Arthur and merely smiled a sweet and innocent smile. "We've met because of circumstance, Mister Weasley. I'm a member of the clergy of my people, and we met by coincidence. Rabal there is one of the more militaristically minded people that are members of my faith, and Elandrien over there is just someone who tags along. I'm 27 by the way." 27 would be the most reasonable of ages to go by, she presumed, just because she had been told that she didn't look all that old for a 400 year old. Then again, she did keep herself in good shape and prayed to the altar of the royal family quite a bit, the old ways of the Light being learned again swiftly after the capture of the Naaru and then molded to better serve the royal family.

"Hey, don't forget about me, you old bag." Ariella said, looking at Zeranna with a derisive look. "Oh hey, Ariella, didn't see you there. " "Didn't see me, my cute lovable ass. You willfully omitted me." "Come on ladies, don't fight in public, I'd love to see you two go at it, but it's kind of too public for a cat-fight." They turned towards Elandrien, who took a step back as they stared at him. "I guess we should contain ourselves a bit." The entirety of the conversation had taken place in Thalassian, so nobody outside of their group could've understood anything of the language, save for the fact that it sounded rather silky and smooth as it rolled off the tongue. There was a moment where Sylastor brushed his hand through his hair, his scar itching a little bit, until he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Rabal was keeping in his laughter. Surprised that the so-called rock without a personality save guarding Sylastor would actually deign to laugh at the actions of Elandrian. "Well, you seem to be thinking it to be funny, Rabal. How about you let the ladies know that they shouldn't mess with people that are younger than them?"

"It would be improper. Now, we must be off, young master." The words hadn't left his mouth and Zeranna and Ariella stiffened, turning towards Sylastor and then giving a small nod of the head, and they turned as one to the Weasley family. "I think we'll best be served to get along with the list, it would be a waste of time f we stayed here any longer." Rabal said out loud, in English, as he tugged Zeranna by the shoulder with him, Sylastor following towards what seemed to be a bookstore, the Weasleys following, Ron at a safe distance, afraid of the big staff.

Zeranna smirked to herself as she saw the boy follow, his entire posture being somewhat cautious, the hurt that she had inflicted being one of the best things of this day. As a body guard to Sylastor, she had to contend with people wanting to eliminate him, and therefore she had hated the way that people assumed things about Sylastor, even though technically he should be called Harry while being in this world. As a Priestess, she would be capable of healing the injuries of her fellow members of the 'bodyguards of fate' or whatever tripe was spewed by her comrades. She knew how to heal broken bones within a zip, a simple heal being enough to accomplish that, but for combat skills, she usually had to rely upon someone else for backup, since if you fought only with a staff, it tends to do not much damage, except break bones and such. In the combat lessons she had watched Rabal give to Sylastor, she had noticed that while Sylastor would never become adept at using a blade, he did know his way around them, his skill more lying in the magical area then the physical. She wondered how long they would be able to keep up the guise that they were simply friends with Sylastor.

Their business was done swiftly, the Sin'Dorei leaving the shop with the books that were required, then apparently going to get some robes for Sylastor, as the man had said. Sylastor on the other hand, didn't really see the need for robes, since he'd have his own Bloodmage robes to wear once he got back to Silvermoon. Of course, he didn't say that, he just went along with the flow and figured that if he got a pair of the robes, they'd leave him alone. There would be of course nobody who dared to object against that, right?

"Now Mister Potter, if you'd turn around so I could take the final measurements…" this was really beginning to irritate him, as he stood upon a small stool, getting measured for his robes, the woman not even listening when he gave her his sizes, his ire being created by the fact that the woman had gushed over him when she had first seen him, claiming to be so happy that Harry Potter was finally back, before most of the customers still in the shop had tried to shake hands with Sylastor, the latter being pissed off by the fame that he apparently enjoyed.

"If you had listened woman, you'd know that he had given you his sizes." Elandrian growled out, looking at the witch with a dark look, his hand twitching to use one of his curses, a particularly gruesome one that'd flay the bones off something if done correctly. "I think it is better to look for it myself then to go by Mister Potter's own words, dear boy." A chuckle from Zeranna and Ariella was enough to make Elandrien look at Sylastor, who was looking at him with a pitying expression. Of course, it would be better if Elandrien hadn't been older then this witch, but alas, nobody really knew his true age, so his vengeance would have to wait a bit.

"Just you wait woman, I'll have you screaming in agony when I get my hands on you." He mumbled, watching the witch go pale in the face. "You'll Crucio me?" "Crucio? Is that one of the spells you use? Well, I was thinking about ripping out your eyeballs and using them in a cake, which I will feed to you, then boil your innards and use them as a rope, but learning that spell would also suffice, if it were to give you an eternity of torment." A dark smirk curled his lips as he looked at the seamstress, who had gone a deathly pale as Sylastor said at a somewhat cheerful voice: "We don't have to leave bodies today, you know. It'll just be a waste of your time to kill someone. After all, you blow up most of your opponents in fair duels, so why bother with this one woman?"

The work was done within a flash, the robes made magically by a shaking woman, who was being glared at by Elandrien, whilst Zeranna slowly came back to herself, hoping that it would be better for her to just keep her mouth shut. She looked at the robes for a moment before tossing them into a bag, the bag being thrown to Rabal, who caught it without a problem. "I guess we better get going. Pay for your purchases Harry and then we'll go see about getting us some ice cream."

"Ice cream?" came Sylastor's question as he paid for his robes, looking at the witch with a dark look. His eyes looked at the change he was given and then put it in one of his pockets, his eyes gliding over the available people and then following the older man, who had gone into an explanation that while the ice-cream must be a bit different then what he ws used to, it still would be nice to taste.

Sylastor, never having had any ice-cream before, just let himself be dragged with the rest of them, keeping in mind that he would be better off if he just set out on his own. As they walked into an ice-cream parlor, the patrons of the parlor being indifferent to the fact that the Weasleys and additions were there. They stood there, Mr Weasley ordering them some flavors to try out, Sylastor paying for his and his guardians without making any other sound as to the whole manner of acting.

As they ate their ice-cream, Sylastor mentally began to calculate how much it would take to make it back to the way that it had been, the manner of addressing him in this world being slightly strange, as well as the fact that he seemed to be needed to attend this so-called school for magical arts, which would normally be unacceptable, since he was required to lead his people to greatness. The requirements for the job were that you were either of noble blood or appointed by the one that held the throne, which technically was his father, though he was acting as the regent of his people. He looked at the happily munching redhead known as Ron and grinned almost sickeningly. He wanted to cause pain beyond pain, to create chaos untold by the ages, just to spice things up a little bit. He had been taught to capitalize upon anything that might give him an edge, and this plain hero worship was getting to the breaking point. He already knew that he was famous, but he wouldn't want to have to do anything with this world….

It had all started as a simple excursion with some side missions, but now it had turned into an obligation, to come to that school and just let himself learn the magic of this world. He looked at Elandrien and then winked, giving him a signal that was known better as the cause chaos bit, the one that he'd been taught to let his guards 'loosen up' a little. There was a moment of silence before Elandrien spread the message, dropping one of his baubles to the ground, where it shattered, summoning his imp, Kraznik. The imp danced on the ground for a few seconds, before hopping onto Elandrien's shoulder, looking at the people present with curious eyes. "Why did you summon me, Master Elandrien?"

"Simple, I just let one of my orbs drop. Perhaps it is time for you to remain within the Nether for some time, you seem to be frightening the poor dears here…" the imp had attracted the attention from most of the people in the parlor, who stared at it for some time, before going back to their ice-cream, apparently seeing it as nothing but a strange new pet.

"What type of pet is that?" One of the weasley twins dared to ask, Elandrien giving them a somewhat curious look, before answering. "An Imp, from the Nether. I subjugated it myself." There was a moment as the imp danced on his left shoulder, before a snap of the fingers banished it back to the Nether, Elandrien looking at the twin who had asked him that question and then grinned, revealing his white teeth along with a somewhat sharkish tinge to the grin. "Want to learn how to summon them?"

"If that's possible…" The twin, Fred, asked, looking at the warlock as he just sat there, looking somewhat amused at him. He wasn't one for simple parlor tricks, but it seemed to be so interesting, just summoning one of the funny animals to do his bidding, that it was hard to resist wanting to learn it. "You'd need to sacrifice a bit of your soul to learn it however…"

"My soul?" came the question, Elandrien looking at Zeranna, seeing that she was looking at the ceiling for a brief instant, before her green eyes focused on him once more. "My dear colleague over there has seen how wasted one becomes when he or she dabbles too deep in dark magics… Zeranna, a detailed report about your activities if you would…"

"He shriveled up and then nearly killed me by draining my essence." Was all that she said on the subject, getting up abruptly and looking at Sylastor. "Harry, I think it would be time for us to leave…" Arthur nodded too. "I think we've all had a pretty nice day so far, so the parting must be swift, lest we be taken away by our grief…" "Dad, stop quoting Henorimus, he was the worst playwright the wizarding world ever knew so…"

"I rather find it fitting. Harry, you got everything, right" Sylastor nodded, his purchases being already completed and put into bags, which were being held by his loyal retainers, Elandrien giving him a thumbs up, as he began to mutter the words to conjure a portal to their world. Zeranna joined him, their energy coalescing within a portal which was suitably big for them all to enter, Sylastor stepping through first and ending up in his rooms in Silvermoon, the entire rooms still being in the same shape he had left them in, the rest of his entourage following moments later.

"So, where do we put the stuff?" was the first thing that was asked, Rabal not even saying anything as he neatly stacked the purchases in a corner of the room, his action being just what Sylastor needed, nodding to the paladin a few seconds later. "Put them in the corner where Rabal is also stacking them. It'd be better to keep them separate from our sources of magic before we know that they can be combined, and I got to check with the rest of the magi to see whether my status has been updated to Blood Mage already…" with that, he seated himself and began to rite a small message to the council of blood mages to ask about his status, the time he got done being in 20 minutes, looking the letter over a few times before nodding and calling one of his guards to his side. "Would you take this to the blood mages? It's somewhat urgent." Zeranna nodded, briskly saluting Sylastor before leaving the room, leaving him to his thoughts.

Perhaps it would be time for him to just go to that school, maybe absorb some more mana from a mana crystal every once in a while, when the craving got too bad…

* * *

I hope you liked this new chapter, sorry that it's kind of short, but I have really tried to work lately, but it's somewhat impossible with a lethargy that makes me feel unable to work…

Maybe I work too much…


End file.
